Fa An
Appearance Fa wears a jade top that's seared at the top and bottom along with a black and jade jacket that shows off some of her top. Along with that, she wears a pair of white jeans with black shoes and Jade handless gloves. Hair Color: Onyx. Hair Style: Medium bob in the front and long braided ponytail in the back. Fur Color: Thulian. Eye Color: Carmine. Height:6' 4" Weight: 101 lbs. Fa's eyes are fairly wide and glossy. Her hair is sometimes frizzy depending on the temperature of where she is and fur is short and trim. Fa's Family Windy: Younger Brother. Windy and Fa come from two different mothers. After Windy was born, Windy would look up to Fa and he desires to be just like her. Fa hasn't seen him in a long time, but she does miss him a lot. Ronnie: Cousin. Fa's cousin and a real troublemaker. He used to get in trouble a lot and usually blamed Fa on it. After a much-needed reality check by his cousin, Ronnie now serves the family as a warrior in training. Relationships Friends: Nikos, Nikos is Fa's client and he hired her to be his bodyguard when he's off in some foreign places. Fa does get annoyed at his antics sometimes but remains devoted to her job. Hanna, Fa's adviser. Fa comes to Hanna when she has questions about a mission or a client. And, Teresa, Fa's neighbor, and a real gossip. Whenever they take, Fa tends to just tune her out and let her talk on and on. Rival: Eyie, Fa's rival from her hometown. The two met one day and began a very hostile rivalry. Whenever the two meet nowadays, a fight breaks out and doesn't end until someone is unconscious, and usually, that is Eyie. Enemy: Nuja, he killed both of her parents, so Fa set out to avenge them and get some closure. She hasn't found him and uses her job as Nikos' bodyguard to look for him. Abilities Abilities: Seamstress: Fa is a natural seamstress and makes clothes depending on Nikos' next shoot or their next destination. Painting: Fa loves to paint, her favorite things to paint are people living their lives, animals in the wild and flowers on hills. Cleaning, Fa is a bit of neat-freak and makes sure everything is tidy and taken care of. and, Photography: Fa loves taking pictures, she's very good at it and hopes that when her mission is over, she can become a photojournalist. Special Ability: Fa is able to create force fields with her hands. She can alter the size of her force field and make them turn invisible if she needs to. Weaknesses: Fire: She is very easily injured if she comes into contact with it, Darkness: It once corrupted her, so she hates it and Heights: She's scared of falling to her death. ---- Story Fa's Story. A Soul from Chun-nan Fa was born to two parents in Chun-nan. As she grew up she was taught that honor and servitude were the two most important things in the world. When Fa was 4, her father came home with a wound to his chest. Fa and her mother took care of him and he told her about her family's history as Dragon Soldiers: ancient warriors able to channel their souls into mystical weapons. Fa spent the next 3 years channeling her soul to summon her weapon. One day during training Fa summoned a rapier which could turn into a rod with three whip-like prongs known as a Binding Rod. Fa showed her parents and they celebrated by entering Fa into a 100 man weapon fighting tournament. Fa emerged victoriously and was granted a gold headband said to be able to amplify a person's soul, little did Fa know: that would come back to haunt her. Fa's Dark Year By the time Fa was a teen, her parents had given birth to another child: her little brother Wendell or Windy for short. Fa's parents went off to the mountains of the Mystic Ruins to take care of a job. Months passed and a messenger came by and handed Fa a scroll. On it, it detailed the deaths of her parents by the hands of a madman named Nuja. Fa went through a long depression afterward, ignoring her responsibilities and Windy. One day after a much-needed talk from Windy. Fa realized that the only way to end her depression was to find and kill Nuja, so she set out and her long journey began. Category:Females Category:Rabbits Category:Neutral